


The Spiraling Shape Will Make You Go Insane!

by orphan_account



Series: Of Monsters and Martin [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Michael can do weird things with his dick and it's cool okay, Monsterfucker Martin, Non-Human Genitalia, Pocket Dimensions - Freeform, Trans Martin Blackwood, non-human anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael enters Martin's apartment, and takes him into the Spiral for some fun.(The Spiral)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Michael | The Distortion
Series: Of Monsters and Martin [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776565
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	The Spiraling Shape Will Make You Go Insane!

**Author's Note:**

> Words used for Martin’s anatomy: cunt, cock, entrance

Martin was sitting on his couch when he heard the door open behind him. It made a loud creaking noise, startling him and causing him to spill his drink on his shirt. He turned around, looking over the back of the couch at where the noise had come from. There was a door there, old and wooden and unlike the other doors in his flat. It sat there within the wall right next to his bedroom door, open just enough that four long, pale, bony fingers could reach around it.

“M-Michael?” Martin asked, standing up from the couch and stepping towards the door. He was confident that Michael wouldn’t hurt him, and he just wanted to see what the man (or whatever the hell Michael was) was doing in his flat.

“Martin!” Michael’s voice echoed from behind the door. “So nice to see you.”

“Hey,” Martin said, waving at the door. It was dark enough behind the door that he couldn’t see Michael’s face, but he figured Michael was looking at him. “What are you doing in my flat?”

“Just thought I’d come say hello,” Michael replied. “You looked bored. And sad.”

“I’m not sad,” Martin said. “Just haven’t got anything to do right now.”

“You wanna do something? Wanna watch television?”

“Are you going to come out of your door?”

“Maybe.”

Martin sighed. He sat back down on the couch, picking up the TV remote and turning it on. The television displayed a colourful static. He cycled through the channels, but each one displayed the same thing.

“I think the television’s broken,” he said.

“Sorry about that,” Michael replied. “I do that sometimes.”

Martin turned around. Michael had stepped out of the door, standing directly behind the couch and leaning over him. He grinned, his eyes mere inches from Martin’s face. The colour in his irises fluctuated, and Martin was pretty sure some of the colours that appeared in them didn’t exist.

“Do you… want something to eat, maybe?” Martin asked.

“Maybe.”

“What does ‘maybe’ mean? Do you eat food?”

“Not usually.”

“Okay then. Do you maybe want to come sit on the couch? You’re very close to my face right now, and it’s making me a bit uncomfortable.”

“Alright.” Michael walked around, his strides long and fluid, and sat down next to Martin on the couch. He rested his hands on his knees, his fingers dangling down almost to the floor. He was wearing a brightly coloured shirt with a pattern that hurt Martin’s eyes.

“Do you like my hands?” Michael asked gleefully.

Martin did not like his hands very much.

“It’s where I keep my bones!” Michael exclaimed. He lifted his hand and waved it back and forth, his horrid fingers moving freely like wind chimes.

“That’s… very disturbing,” Martin said, trying not to look at Michael too hard. Looking at any part of him for too long gave Martin a headache, and he really didn’t like the look of those hands.

“Have you got a girlfriend, Martin?” Michael asked, leaning casually into the couch.

“No.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Not at the moment. Why do you ask, exactly?”

“Just having some thoughts.” Michael leaned against the arm of the couch, turning his head to face Martin. He lifted a hand and rested his chin on it, his fingers curling into tight spirals, bending on far too many joints.

“Do you… date?” Martin asked.

“Never really thought about it. Not that I’m opposed to trying, though I’ve never found someone who was interested. Unless you’re interested?”

“No, I don’t really know if I’m comfortable with the concept of dating someone who lives in an alternate dimension. No offense, I suppose.”

“None taken,” Michael replied. “Though, just out of curiosity, would you feel the same if I was more human?”

Martin watched as Michael’s body contracted, his fingers shortening until they were only a little too long, his torso shrinking until he was just above average height, and his floor-length blonde hair retracting until it went down just past his chest. The garish shirt shrunk with him and remained just as headache-inducing, but human-ish Michael was definitely easier to look at. 

“I mean, it’s not about that,” Martin said. “I just don’t really want a relationship right now. And monsters from other dimensions aren’t really… well, now that I say that, it’s not even that you’re not my type. Just a bit inconvenient. I mean, how do I know when you’ll open a door in my flat again?”

“I can do that whenever I like, actually. But I suppose if I’m not your cup of tea-”

“No, you know what? You kind of are, to be honest.”

“Human me, or…”

“I guess human you is easier to look at. But the whole pocket dimension thing you have going is really cool, I just don’t know if I can go in there and not die.”

“Die?”

“I’ve seen statements about you. Or at least, something that sounds a whole lot like you. Things, people, whatever, you take it into your dimension and it doesn’t come out.”

“I never took anything. I didn’t ask them to walk through the door. And it’s bigger inside, you know, I can’t see every idiot that walks in. Besides, they get lost wandering around in there, and there’s really not much chance they’ll find me, but if they did find me I’d certainly let them out.”

“You never took anything? Did that man’s shoes just wander inside?”

“Oh, _things_ I take. I liked those shoes. And I was only borrowing them. I did give them back.”

“Right. So if you took me in there, you could get me back out?”

“Of course. Just don’t wander off and you’ll be fine.”

“And we’d come back out in my flat, right? You can control that?”

“I told you. I can do whatever I want.”

“And I’m not going to end up all… weird, am I?”

“Of course not! Unless you’d like to merge with me, though I don’t think you really have the body type for it.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll pass on that one. But I do still want to go in, if that’s okay with you.”

“You really haven’t got anything more interesting to do?” Michael grumbled. “I’m in there _all the time_ , I really wanted to come out here and mix things up.”

“Well, considering you don’t eat, I can’t take you outside without you scaring someone, and you can’t stop breaking my television, we don’t have many other options. Plus, I can even make it interesting for you.”

“Interesting how?”

“Oh. Er… you know it pretty well, don’t you?”

“It’s essentially me. I’d say I know it pretty well.”

“Well. Alright then.” Martin looked down, thinking hard. Michael stared at him. He could almost feel the shifting of his iridescent eyes.

“I have a suggestion,” Michael said. Martin looked up at him. He was grinning.

“What is it?”

“We could, perhaps… engage in some after-dark activities.”

“You want to go murder someone?” Martin exclaimed.

“Gosh, no!” Michael laughed. “I was talking about sex, but if you really want to murder someone, I suppose it’d be interesting.”

“No! Sex… sex sounds… interesting.” Martin blushed. “Can you at least take me through the door first, though?”

“Of course.” Michael smiled softly at him. He took Martin’s hand and led him through the door. His hand didn’t feel as weird as Martin expected it to, and he had no problem holding onto it. In fact, he didn’t want to let go for fear of getting lost.

Michael’s dimension was dizzying at first. It was mainly composed of long hallways, dimly lit with colourful lights and covered in the sort of oddly-patterned carpet that would look right at home in a bowling alley or an arcade. The walls shifted as they moved through them, which made Martin a bit nauseous, but he found that if he looked straight ahead he was fine.

“Seen enough yet?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know. Is it all like this?”

“Yeah, pretty much. If you want to find a place to lay down, I can open one up for us.”

“And by lay down, you mean…”

“Only if you want to, of course. But yes, that’s what I mean.”

“Yeah, actually. Okay.” Martin was sweating a bit, but he was excited. They walked a bit farther, and a door appeared in the wall ahead of them. Michael opened it and led Martin inside.

The light in the room was a bit easier on the eyes than the reds and purples that illuminated most of the dimension. A faint yellow light fixture in the ceiling illuminated a bed in the center of the room and the same bowling-alley carpet on the floor. The bed was quite large, and on it was an intricate quilt that hurt Martin’s eyes to look at almost as much as Michael’s shirt.

Good thing Michael would be taking that shirt off soon, he thought.

They stood next to the bed, Michael fussing with the buttons on Martin’s shirt. Martin liked the idea of being undressed, but Michael’s odd fingers seemed to be having trouble, so Martin reached up and did it for him. He then unbuttoned Michael’s shirt, and Michael rested his hands on his shoulders. Martin moved down to Michael’s trousers and paused with his hand over the front. Michael grinded his hips against his hand, and Martin tried his best to feel.

“You’re not… _weird_ down there, are you?” he asked.

“Weird?” Michael asked, his face falling.

“I mean like your hands. Not a bad thing, I-I can work with it, I just want a little warning.”

“Not at the moment,” Michael said. “And I appreciate the respect, but… I’ve found humans can’t exactly ‘work with it’.”

“Now you’ve got me interested,” Martin said, tugging at the zipper.

“Martin… do you _want_ me to be weird?”

“I’m just curious as to what it looks like!”

“Maybe I can show you afterwards. If you’re good.”

Martin blushed powerfully.

“I’d quite like that.”

“Hurry up in the meantime, though,” Michael said. “I don’t want to wait all night.”

“Right. Of course.” Martin undid Michael’s trousers, then pulled them down along with his underwear. Michael stepped out of his clothes and reached over to help Martin with his own trousers, but Martin brushed his hand away. If Michael didn’t want to wait, he could stand to let Martin use his own hands.

Michael’s cock, like the rest of his body, was long and thin. Not so long as to be inhuman, and definitely something Martin could take, but it would be deep and it would be good. Martin layed down on the bed, spreading his legs and looking up at Michael with wide eyes. The bed was very comfortable.

Michael kneeled between Martin’s thighs, stroking over his cunt with his long fingers. Such long, beautiful fingers.

“Can you-can you use your fingers first?” Martin asked.

“Sure,” Michael said. He pushed a finger inside, about halfway in. Martin moaned. It was deeper than he’d ever been fingered to be sure, and Michael wasn’t even all the way in yet.

“Jesus,” Martin gasped.

“Too much?” Michael asked.

“No, god no. Deeper.”

Michael smiled, pushing his finger in as far as it would go. Martin could’ve sworn he felt too many knuckles go in, but he liked the feeling. Michael curled his finger in a way that shouldn’t have been possible, eliciting a soft moan from Martin.

“Another?” he asked, brushing a fingertip over Martin’s entrance.

“Yes, please,” Martin said. Michael nodded and pushed another finger inside, not bothering to take it slow this time. His fingers twisted and curled in all directions, pushing and stretching Martin open. Martin rocked his hips, rubbing his cock against Michael’s hand as he moved his fingers inside him. He could probably cum just from this if Michael let him.

He was almost over the edge when Michael pulled his fingers out. They were definitely too long. Michael had added at least two extra knuckles since they’d entered the dimension. Martin gasped at the thought of Michael elongating his fingers inside him, just long enough to fill him as deep as he could. It was a beautiful thought.

“You ready to take my cock now?” Michael asked, gently stroking Martin’s thigh.

“Yeah,” Martin replied. “Er-do you have a condom, actually?”

“Trust me,” Michael said, smiling. “I’m not human enough for that to be a problem.”

“Are you sure you haven’t caught something?”

“Again, not human. I can’t get sick, and if I could it wouldn’t be the sort of illness I could pass on to you.”

“Okay. Alright. I’m ready.”

Martin leaned back into the soft pillows as Michael pushed his cock into him. It was long, like his fingers, but Martin still managed to take it down to the base. Michael slowly thrust in and out, running his long fingers through Martin’s hair as he did so. Martin pulled his head down and kissed him, moaning into his mouth with each thrust.

Michael’s tongue darted over his lips and into his mouth. It too was unexpectedly long, pushing slowly down Martin’s throat. Martin braced himself for his gag reflex to kick in, but Michael was careful, dragging his tongue in and out of Martin’s mouth, pushing it just deep enough to make Martin squirm and not any further. He fucked Martin’s mouth with his tongue in time with his thrusts, pushing into Martin and filling him beautifully. Martin wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling him down on top of him. Michael felt almost weightless. His curly blonde hair fell over his shoulders and tickled Martin’s chest. Martin squirmed, and the movement shifted Michael’s cock inside him in a way that made him gasp. Then, to his surprise, he felt the shift again. He felt Michael’s cock moving, _squirming_ inside of him in a way that was wholly unnatural and utterly delightful. Martin tried to say something, but Michael’s tongue filled his mouth and he couldn’t form words.

“Sorry,” Michael whined, removing his tongue from Martin’s mouth. “I’m getting weird again. I just can’t help myself, you feel so good I-I can’t control it.”

“You can’t hurt me, can you?” Martin asked. He felt himself sweating, the idea exciting him as much as it scared him.

“No, I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt you. Just… can I…”

Martin felt Michael’s cock _bend_ , the tip pressing against a sensitive spot inside him and making him whine.

“God, yes, please do that,” Martin moaned. “I don’t know what that is and it’s definitely weird but it feels so good, please.”

Michael’s cock twisted back and forth and Martin whimpered, shifting his hips so it moved just right inside him. He gripped the quilt as Michael pushed his tongue back into his mouth, licking over his teeth and pressing at the back of his throat. With the tongue stifling the noises from his mouth, Martin let himself whine and moan loudly with every thrust and twist of Michael’s cock. He cried out around Michael’s tongue as he came. Michael pulled out of him before finishing himself, leaving white streaks on Martin’s thighs and belly. Martin laid on the bed, still tightly holding the quilt, gasping for breath.

Eventually he sat up, looking into the iridescent eyes of a smiling Michael.

“Can I see you get weird now?” Martin asked.

“You sure?” Michael asked.

“Yes. I really want to know.”

Michael climbed out of the bed and stood next to it. Martin rolled onto his side to look at him. He watched as Michael elongated, his body stretching upwards, his hair growing out until it reached the floor, his fingers lengthening into the horrific bony things Martin had come to know. His cock lengthened along with the rest of his body, but it curled as well, like a fern. Martin watched it in silence.

Once his body was finished stretching, Michael traced the tip of one of his long fingers over his strange cock. It unfurled with his touch, twitching slightly as it did so. It never fully straightened out, but Martin figured it was quite long.

“Y-you were right,” he stammered. “I would not know what to do with that.”

“Exactly,” Michael agreed. “And besides, even though I don’t like using my human form very much, I did enjoy being able to get balls-deep inside you.”

Martin’s eyelashes fluttered.

“Yeah. It was good.” He carefully pushed himself up, his knees shaking slightly as he stood. “Thanks for showing me around.”

“My pleasure,” Michael said. “Thanks for the visit.”


End file.
